Kiss the Rain
by Styko
Summary: Shônen Ai Trunks muss häufiger auf lange Reisen und Goten plagen Zweifel, ob er Trunks noch vertrauen kann kurze Songfic


Titel: Kiss the Rain  
Teil: 1/1  
Pairing: Gotenks  
Genre: Romantik, Songfic  
Warning: Shônen Ai, depri  
  
Bemerkung: Okay, es ist 4:26, ich bin seit viertel vor sieben gestern morgen wach und eigentlich sollte ich schon längst im Bett liegen. Stattdessen sitze ich hier und schreibe wie doof an dieser Fic, die ich irgendwann letztes Jahr angefangen hab.. Hat was, oder?! XD Naja, so lange ist es nicht her, seit ich sie angefangen hab. Das neue Jahr ist ja erst ein paar Tage alt, war die letzte Dezemberwoche, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Warum ich die Story angefangen hab, weiß ich gerad nicht mehr... ich glaube, ich wollte einfach mal wieder was kurzes schreiben :P Ist aber länger geworden, als so manch andere Kurzgeschichte von mir... aber eigentlich ist das auch egal.  
Hm, naja zur Story kann ich nur sagen, dass ich mich mal wieder nicht entscheiden konnte, aus welcher Sichtweise ich schreiben sollte... naja, jetzt ist es etwas kompliziert geworden, ich hoffe man versteht es^^' Gegen Ende ändert sich die Schreibweise auch etwas, aber ich hoffe inständig ihr blickt durch^^' Normalerweise warte ich auch immer noch ne Nacht, bevor ich ne neugeschriebene Story ausstelle, aber heute hab ich irgendwie keinen Nerv dafür. Also kommt sie jetzt schon hoch, auch wenn ich mich später dafür verfluchen werde, weil ich wieder haufenweise Fehler find. Egal, damit muss man leben können (wobei ihr das sicherlich besser könnt als ich^^')   
  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Story mal ein paar Leutchen. Ich hoffe sie ist zum widmen geeignet und nicht so grottenschlecht, dass man sich dafür schämen muss, sie gewidmet zu bekommen^^' Also zuerst einmal widme ich sie Danni, da er mir mit dem Pairing geholfen hat (ich konnte mich so schlecht entscheiden^^'), dann noch Tonarados, die bei meinen Überlegungen welche Perspektive ich nehmen sollte mehr als nur einmal umgekippt ist (Sorry, aber du weißt ja wie ich bin^^') und dann noch Yikes, die mir schließlich dabei geholfen hat zu entscheiden, welche Perspektive ich nehme (wobei ich mich da teilweise umentschieden hab XP) und ob das Teil hier ein Happy oder Sad End kriegen sollte (ich kann mich wirklich nie entscheiden^^') *alle drei mal durchknuffel*   
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich lasse sie nur mit Hilfe des, ebenfalls nicht mir gehörenden Liedes, „Kiss the Rain" von Billie Myers (wunderschönes Lied, sollte sich jeder mal anhören) ein wenig leiden.... ^^'   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Erklärung:   
... Gedanken  
~...~ Lied  
Der Rest dürfte ersichtlich sein. Also dann: Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ (inzwischen ist es übrigens 4:42 Uhr... o.O ich muss in Bett...)  
  
Kiss the Rain  
  
  
Hoch oben, im dunklen Zelt des Himmels, steht er. Einsam und verlassen. Umgeben von kleinen Sternen, zu weit entfernt als dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten könnten. Leise schickt er sein gestohlenes Licht auf die Erde, leuchtet manchem den Weg nach Hause – und manchem den Weg von zu Hause weg. Irgendwo hin, wo nicht seine Lieben sind. Wo er einsam und verlassen sein wird und der Mond in kalten Nächten sein einziger Freund.   
  
~Hello...~  
  
Wieder sehe ich dich... wie du den Weg vor unserem Haus entlang gehst. Dein Haar schimmert silbern im fahlen Mondschein. Nocheinmal drehst du dich um, winkst mir zu. Und dann gehst du. Auf eine Geschäftsreise... auf eine deiner vielen Geschäftsreisen...  
Schon so lange geht das jetzt so. Schon seit wir zusammengekommen sind vor so vielen Jahren. Ich wusste, auf was ich mich da einlasse. Wusste, dass du die Firma deiner Mutter übernehmen würdest. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es mir einmal so viel ausmachen würde...  
  
Schwarz-graue Wolken ziehen vor das Meer der Stille und versetzen die Welt unter sich in Schweigen. Lassen jegliche Lebewesen sich in ihre Behausungen zurückziehen und von dort nicht einen einzigen Ton durchdringen.   
Die silbernen Strahlen werden verschluckt, dringen nur noch einzeln hindurch und reichen nicht mehr aus um den zurückgebliebenen Lieben eine Verbindung zu den Gegangenen zu sein.   
  
~Can you hear me?~  
  
Früher wusste ich, dass ich dir vertrauen konnte... auf diesen Reisen... so wie ich es schon immer tat. Mein Leben lang, von dem Augenblick an, an dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Viel zu lange her, als dass wir uns noch dran erinnern könnten. Wie auch?! Wir waren noch Kinder... Babys, die nur zusammen spielten, weil ihre Mütter befreundet waren. Und deren Mütter nichts gegen eine Beziehung zwischen ihren Söhnen hatten als die Zeit kam.   
Ich erinnere mich gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Sie war so ungezwungen, so frei... und heute... heute habe ich Angst. Angst ich könnte dich verlieren...  
  
Etwas Durchsichtiges fällt aus der schwarz-grauen Masse. Es glitzert als sich das Licht des Mondes darauf bricht, während es unausweichlich in die Tiefe stürzt an deren Ende die Trennung wartet und die einstige Verbundenheit mit einem Schlag sich auflösen lässt. In verschiedene Richtung spritzt das kalte Wasser, versinkt in unterschiedlichen Böden um Reisen anzutreten, die jeden Tropfen woanders hintragen werden.   
  
~Am I getting through to you?~  
  
Wir waren oft getrennt, seitdem du die Firma übernommen hast. Einmal für kurze Zeit... dann wieder für lange. Anfangs war es schwer dich gehen zu lassen. Ich hatte das Gefühl mir würde ein Teil von mir entrissen. Mit der Zeit habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, habe gelernt dem Tag entgegenzufiebern, an dem du zurückkamst und nicht die Tage zu zählen, die du schon wegwarst.   
Heute erwarte ich nur noch, dass du nach Hause kommst und mir sagst, dass du da bleibst. Bei mir und mich nicht verlässt.. so, wie ich es von Sekunde zu Sekunde fürchte, wenn du fort bist.  
  
Andere Tropfen folgen dem Beispiel des ersten. Fallen hinab um getrennt eine Reise anzutreten, deren Weg sie nicht kennen und deren Ziel sie eines Tages vielleicht doch wieder zusammen bringt.   
Manche fallen auf den Boden, andere auf die Pflanzen – und einer auf das kalte Marmor einer Fensterbank. Langsam hebt sich ein Teil des dunklen Schatten, der darauf sitzt. Dunkle, traurige Augen blicken auf den Tropfen, sehen ihn an und doch hindurch.  
  
~Hello...~  
  
Ich sitze wieder auf der Fensterbank... so wie jede Nacht und hoffe, dass du bald zurückkommst. Aber es wird noch dauern... Mein Blick gleitet auf das Telefon in meiner Hand. Ich rufe dich jeden Abend an... jeden Abend um die gleiche Zeit. Du weißt das... du nimmst dir dann ein paar Minuten Zeit... immer... normalerweise... aber heute nicht. Heute erreiche ich dich nicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten....  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Abwesend schaut der dunkle Schatten vor sich, merkt nicht, wie er erneut die Nummern des Telefons drückt um den zu erreichen, der ihm fern ist. Um die Stimme zu hören, die er liebt, die Worte desjenigen zu vernehmen, den er vermisst. Seit so langer, einsamer Zeit.   
„Hallo?" Ein leises Wort dringt aus dem Telefonhörer hinein die Stille des Hauses und hinaus in die Stille der Nacht und der dunkle Schatten weiß nicht, ob er glücklich sein soll oder weinen.  
  
~ Is it late there ~  
  
Endlich höre ich deine Stimme, endlich hast du abgenommen. Und mir fällt nichts anderes ein, als zu fragen, ob es spät bei dir ist. Dabei würde ich etwas anderes lieber wissen, es dringend wissen müssen. Aber ich habe Angst... Angst vor der Antwort... Vor einem Ja.... und vor einem Nein...  
Vertrauen war immer der wichtigste Bestandteil auf dem unsere Beziehung stand. Aber jetzt, nach all der langen Zeit, da versiegt mein Vertrauen. Langsam, aber beständig... und ich kriege Angst.  
  
Zeit vergeht. Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden. Sie scheint ihm endlos durch die Stimme seines Geliebten. Und selbst als das Licht des Mondes vollkommen durch die schwarzen Wolken verdeckt ist, spürt er immer noch diese Verbindung zu seinem Geliebten... und langsam kehrt das Vertrauen zurück. So wie es das jede Nacht, bei jedem Telefongespräch tut.   
Doch dann hört er nicht nur die Stimme seines Geliebten. Hört, die Stimmen anderer, das Lachen anderer... und er beginnt von neuem zu zweifeln.   
  
~Is there laughter in the line  
Are you sure you're there alone~   
  
Ich höre sie… die Stimmen der anderen. Das Lachen der anderen. Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie von dir? Wollen sie dich mir wegnehmen? .... Willst du, dass sie dich mir wegnehmen? So viele Fragen auf die ich so gerne eine Antwort hätte. Eine Antwort die mich beruhigt, auch wenn es diese nicht gibt...  
Vertrauen war der Grundstein unserer Beziehung... und wenn ich dich jetzt frage, dann weißt du, dass ich dir nicht mehr vertraue... und das will ich nicht – auch wenn es die Wahrheit ist.  
  
Noch immer reden sie wie immer. Wie jede Nacht, wenn sein Geliebter fort von ihm ist. Gewöhnlich, ganz normal. Und doch ist es anders. Doch nur er weiß, was los ist und der andere, tausende von Meilen entfernt, weiß nicht, wie sehr er in der schwarzen Dunkelheit dieser Nacht gebraucht wird.   
Vereinzelte Stimmfetzen anderer Personen dringen durch die Telefonleitung an sein Ohr, lassen seinen Zweifel weiter wachsen, lassen ihn wurzeln und nicht mehr hinwegwehen.  
  
~ Cuz I'm trying to explain  
something's wrong  
You just don't sound the same ~   
  
Ich kann nicht mehr… ich muss es wissen. Auch wenn du dann wütend auf mich bist... wütend weil ich dir nicht mehr vertraue. Es tut mir so Leid. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Ich versuche dir klar zu machen, dass ich dir etwas erklären muss etwas wichtiges... etwas, dass unsere Zukunft für immer verändern könnte... Doch als ich dich fragen will, da sagst du etwas. Sagst mir etwas, das ich nicht verstehe und das mich frösteln lässt... du hörst dich so anders an...  
  
Seine freie Hand verkrampft sich im Stoff der Hose, droht ihn zu zerreisen als er von seinem Geliebten das Wort abgeschnitten bekommt, bevor er die Frage stellen kann, von der er sich Erlösung hofft. Er hört wie die Stimmen im Hintergrund leiser werden, begreift, dass der andere sich von den Personen wegbewegt um alleine zu sein – um ihm etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Tränen beginnen seine Wangen hinab zu strömen. Er glaubt zu wissen, was er bald hören wird....  
  
~Why don't you go outside~  
  
Ich verstehe nicht was du willst. Ich dachte, du wolltest mir sagen, dass du fortbleiben wolltest.... für immer. Oder, dass du gespürt hast, dass ich dir nicht mehr vertraue und mich anschreien wolltest... aber das tust du nicht. Nichts von beidem tust du. Du sagst mir nur, ich solle nach draußen gehen. Hinaus, in die Nacht... in den Regen... Aber warum?!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Langsam löst sich der dunkle Schatten vom Fensterbrett. Tritt hinaus in die stürmische Nacht, in den kalten Regen. Durch das offene Fenster, ohne Schuhe, ohne Jacke. Die Kälte... die Nässe... sie interessiert ihn nicht... kümmert ihn nicht. Er will nur hinaus, um seinem Geliebten zu sagen, dass er getan hat, was er verlangte um dann endlich die Gewissheit zu erfahren, derer er sich selbst schon so lange klar erscheint – und die er nun wieder verdrängen will....  
  
~Hello...  
Do you miss me  
I hear you say you do  
but not the way I'm missing you ~  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tue... weiß nicht, warum ich dich jetzt frage ob du mich vermisst. Warum ich jetzt vom Thema ablenke... ich will es nicht mehr wissen. Vielleicht darum... Ich will dich nicht sagen hören, dass du mich verlässt, dass du niemals wieder zurückkommst. Du kannst mir alles sagen, mich sogar anlügen, aber ich will nicht das du mich verlässt. Lieber lebe ich mit einer Lüge als ohne dich... Ich versuche mir das einzureden. Versuche es und schaffe es.... fast. Ich höre deine Stimme, wie du sagst du würdest mich vermissen. Sie ist emotionslos, deine Antwort ist einsilbig. Ich weiß warum... ich habe dich das noch nie gefragt. Es war immer klar... durch unser Vertrauen... nun ist nur noch für dich klar... durch dein Vertrauen. Den meines ist weg...  
  
Erneut strömen die Tränen über seine Wangen. Doch man sieht sich nicht im dichten Schleier des Regens, der vom dunklen Himmel fällt und den einsamen Schatten in sein nasses Gewand hüllt. Man hört sie nicht in der leisen Stimme, mit der er seinen Geliebten Dinge fragt, die belanglos sind. Die seine Ängste nicht lindern können und sie nur noch verstärken.   
  
~ What's new  
How's the weather  
Is it stormy where you are  
You sound so close but it feels like you're so far ~  
  
Ich will das doch alles gar nicht wissen. Will es nicht wissen und frage doch, um die Antwort zu verhindern, die ich von dir haben will. Es ist widersprechend, so sehr paradox... aber es ist so... Ich denke wieder an früher für einen kurzen Augenblick. An die ungezwungene Zeit... an die Zeit, in der du mir nah warst... und dich nicht nur nah angehört hast. Ich will sie wieder haben. Jetzt. Sofort. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht geht. Weiß, dass es niemals wieder so sein wird wie früher. Alles muss sich einmal ändern. Alles hat einmal ein Ende... warum ist es dann so schwer für mich zu begreifen, dass unseres heute kommen kann... oder vielleicht sogar schon gekommen ist?  
  
Der Regen peitscht ihm ins Gesicht. Vermischt sich mit den Tränen, die noch immer sein Gesicht hinunterlaufen. Er hebt seinen Kopf, schaut in die Richtung, in der der silberne Kreis des Mondes liegt. Doch die schwarzen Wolken verdecken ihn und unterbrechen so jegliche Verbindung zu seinem Geliebten. Immer sah er ihn als ihr Bindeglied, als etwas, dass sie beide betrachten konnten, selbst wenn sie tausende von Meilen voneinander entfernt waren. Doch nun, wo der Mond verschwunden war, da glaubte er auch das Ende ihrer jahrelangen, bisher unerschütterlichen, Beziehung zu sehen und so setzte er zu der Frage an, die ihn seit so langer Zeit quälte...  
  
~ Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew  
What I'm left imagining  
In my mind  
My mind  
Would you go  
Would you go ~  
  
Nun habe ich gefragt… nur diese eine Frage, ob du gehst. Ohne dir zu erklären, warum. Ohne zu erklären, wie ich darauf komme, wieso ich so etwas denke. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du weißt es auch so. Weißt, warum ich diese Frage stelle und wie sie gemeint ist. Und so warte ich auf die Antwort, die mein Leben zerstören wird – vielleicht...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Nun stehe ich hier, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und in der Kälte des Regens. Warte auf die Antwort, die alles entscheiden wird. Zum Schlechten hin... So denke ich, so rede ich es mir ein um darauf gefasst zu sein, wenn du sagst: „Ich gehe." Um vorbereitet zu sein, wenn ich erfahre, dass ich ab jetzt alleine sein werde. Für immer ohne dich. Ich will nicht zerbrechen an einer falsch gemachten Hoffnung... und doch gibt es einen kleinen Teil in mir, der daran festhält. Der kleine Teil in mir, der dir immer noch vertraut. Selbst nach allem was passiert ist, nach allem was ich mir eingeredet habe, gibt es immer noch diesen einen kleinen Teil in mir.  
„Goten."  
Deine Stimme klingt ruhig, ohne Gefühlsregung. Ich kann nicht herauslesen, was du sagen wirst. Was du mir antworten wirst. Sonst kann ich das, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht mit diesem Sturm aus Gefühlen, der tief in mir drin, viel heftiger als das Gewitter hier draußen, schon seit so langer Zeit in meiner Seele wütet.   
„Ja?" Auch meine Stimme klingt fast ruhig, nur ein kleines Zittern ist in ihr enthalten. Aber ich weiß du merkst das, du spürst es.   
„Bei dir regnet es, nicht wahr?" Ich bin nicht erstaunt über diese Frage. Am Klang deiner Stimme merke ich, dass sie dazu gehört. Dass sie Teil dieses wichtigen Gespräches ist. Ich stimme zu mit einem leisen Laut.  
„Bei mir auch." Für einen Moment glaube ich zu sehen, wie auch du im Regen stehst, wie die kalten Tropfen dein Gesicht hinunter rinnen und den Rest deines Körpers in einen Mantel aus Nässe hüllen.   
„Schließ die Augen. Und hör mir zu." Ich tue, was du verlangst. Spüre nur noch das herabfallende Wasser sanft auf meiner Haut. Und für einen Moment, kurz bevor du anfängt zu sprechen, da fühle ich es und ich weiß bereits die Antwort...  
„Küss den Regen.  
Wann immer du mich brauchst,  
dann küss den Regen.   
Wann immer ich zu lange fort bin,  
wann immer deine Lippen einsam und durstig sind  
dann küss den Regen  
und warte auf die Dämmerung.  
Vergesse niemals:  
Wir sind unter dem selben Himmel  
Und für mich ist die Nacht genauso leer wie für dich.  
Wann immer du fühlst, du kannst nicht bis morgen warten  
Dann küss den Regen  
- und ich werde bei dir sein."  
  
Ich spüre die Kälte des Regens nicht mehr, spüre nur noch deine Wärme. Fühle die Tropfen auf meinen Lippen und fühle wie du mich küsst. Ich werde niemals alleine sein, niemals ohne dich. Denn, wann immer ich dich brauche, dann wirst du bei mir sein.   
  
~Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the night's  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning  
Kiss the rain ~  
  
  
- Owari - 


End file.
